A little Game of Tag
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: The precinct does their own version of Senior Tag. Will it lead to something more. Or will it lead to Beckett and Castle separating forever?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was tense. They had just solved an exceptionally problematic case. They had been after a serial killer who killed people and then posed their bodies in nostalgic ways. The Captain, who after being in the 12th precinct for a year now was much more loose in the atmosphere, had declared a game of Cop Tag. No one knew what it was. She gathered everyone in the precinct and said "We will be having a version of Senior Tag called Cop Tag going on on our premises. Here's how it goes. You will all be eqiped with a water gun. You must shoot another member of the Precinct with the water. There are only two ways to be 'safe' if you are in the middle of solving a case, or if you strip to your last layer, or your underwear, swimsuits don't count. And though it is called 'Cop Tag' EVERYONE in the Precinct is part of the game. It will start tomorrow, no objection."

The past year had been so full of Beckett-Castle moments with no evolution that EVERYONE was frustrated. This was half a stress-reliever half a concocted set up. Gates had briefed everyone minus the two lovebirds(not) that NO ONE was permitted to get either of the lovers out. One of them needed to confront the other, hopefully Beckett would try to shoot Castle, who would strip, and then dragoon her to do the same, and things would then fall into place.

Richard Castle was excited about the new game, maybe he'd even get to finally see the extraordinary KB in her panties, and he could NOT wait for that. The so called KB had different things in her mind. Actually quite out of character for her, but hey she needed to have some fun sometimes right? She came up with a master plan and set it up for the Casual Party they were having on Friday, two days away.

The following morning she got up and put on a pair of boxer shorts that she spasmodically wore to bed, and a sports bra. She then put on a regular work outfit and put her guns in her holster. She looked at herself and though 'I look risible.' In one of the holster slots was her regular police gun, and in the other was a green and orange water gun, she looked like the worst police officer in all of NY. She threw on a jacket and left. Nothing occurred all day at the precinct. Two people got out because they refused to participate. Nothing happened that is until lunch break when Beckett's plan was almost foiled.

She had just exited her favorite sub shop when she saw Castle standing there with his water gun. She walked by him pretending not to notice him and then, with a trained police move turned around and disarmed him in a matter of three seconds. She said in her police voice, but with an added sensuality 'Put your hands up Rick' The mention of his given name, and how she said it made Rick's hair stand on end and he slowly lifted his hands then in a swift motion tried to start unbuttoning his shirt when Kate yelled "STOP" he did just that half of his shirt off. She said "Castle I'll let you stay in the game if you promise me one thing' 'And what would that be Detective?' He said trying to match her sexuality, and she wholeheartedly agreed that he did. 'You'll help me take everyone down tomorrow at the Party, I have a plan' She said the last part with a devious smirk and Castle said 'Of Course, now if you would just lower that gun' She dropped it 'Thank You' They walked back to the precinct and Beckett said that he should pick her up for the Party at 6:30 and to bring a pair of sweats in a bag. He was perplexed and pulled a face that said 'Are you implying what i hope you're implying?' She said 'In case you happen to get wet' And his look disappeared and was substituted with a look of disappointment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in A little game of tag.

Castle said 'Of Course, now if you would just lower that gun' She dropped it 'Thank You' They walked back to the precinct and Beckett said that he should pick her up for the Party at 6:30 and to bring a pair of sweats in a bag. He was perplexed and pulled a face that said 'Are you implying what i hope you're implying?' She said 'In case you happen to get wet' And his look disappeared and was substituted with a look of disappointment.

The next night Beckett slipped on another pair of boxers and a sports bra. She then put on a pair of dark wash distressed skinny jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt and her black leather jacket. She then put on her mom's necklace, and her dad's watch and her ring that had the word 'wisdom' inscribed in six different languages around it that she had received from Castle on her last birthday.

urtësi-Albanian mudrost-Croatian wisdom-English sagesse-French Weisheit-German мудрост-Serbian

She then sprayed her cherry perfume and put on some lipstick, put her guns in their holsters, her phone in her jacket pocket, along with her badge and grabbed her purse from the dining room chair when the doorbell rang and her heart started to pound. She told herself it was just because the noise had startled her, but come on, she is a cop. She opens the door to find Castle dressed in a plaid button down, nice fitting pants and a fancy watch. She smiles at him and he is standing there mouth hanging open and ogling. She smirks and he finally says 'Kate...you...you look really...h-great...really great' She catches the minor gaffe and smirks again, rolls her eyes and goes to put on her shoes. The shoes are new and she really likes them. They are mid-calf heals in a charcoal suede, the heal is 3 inches and is a thin wedge. There is one piece of fabric that wraps around the shoe and it matches with her outfit really well. Castle immediately notices that she is wearing the ring he got her and it brings a smile to her face. When she stands up he has the keys dangling in front of her face and gladly excepts them.

They arrive at the party and everyone is having fun, they stay at an unostentatious, distance until she corners him in a hall and tells him her plan. They will pull out the water guns at her signal, the word flag, and then if someone points a gun at them they will have to easily strip. She tells him to go into the bathroom and take off his shirt and put only his jacket on and then change into the sweatpants as they would be easier to get out of. He then asks her if she will do the same and she tells him she already did. Castle looks her over and realizes something 'Does that mea-  
>'-Yes Castle I have nothing on underneath my leather jacket, now get changed.'<p>

Twenty minuets later Kate was talking to Lanie and said 'You know that guy in the corner'  
>'yea?'<br>'(Beckett stealthily unhooks her belt)  
>'He gives me the creeps'<br>(Castle starts to listen in)  
>Why?<br>I don't know he just sends tiny little red flags, in my mind.

-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in A little game of tag

'(Beckett stealthily unhooks her belt)  
>'He gives me the creeps'<br>(Castle starts to listen in)  
>Why?<br>I don't know he just sends tiny little red flags, in my mind.

* * *

><p>At the word flag Castle and Beckett did exactly what they had planned, they pulled out there guns and shot at everyone. Three minuets later everyone was soaked besides three people. Kate, Rick, and Lanie. Lanie got out her gun and said 'clothes down.' Castle ripped off his jacket and sweats as Kate did the same with her clothes until they were both standing in boxers and Kate was in her sports bra. Then they concomitantly sprayed Lanie.<p>

After they got dressed they took the water guns from everyone in the room. A while later Castle came up to Kate, with a look in his eye she couldn't elucidate, and started backing her into the wall. It came to her that they were the only two left in the game and he was going to corner her and then get her out. As her back collided the wall behind her she said...  
>'Castle, I thought we were on the same team, why are you going to-'<br>She was cut off by his hand and he said.  
>'No Kate, we won this together, I'd like to take you to a celebratory dinner tomorrow night. Dress nice, I'll pick you up at 7 k?'<br>He was so close her accustomed red flags didn't go off and she breathily riposted 'Sure'  
>Castle swiveled around and started to leave when Kate seized his hand and turned him around and said 'Thanks for your help tonight' and kissed him on the cheek, and then sauntered off making sure to put an extra swing to her hips as she knew he was going to be watching her exit. Castle stood there in awe of the woman strutting away from him. He said one thing and then went home to ask Martha and Alexis for some advise about tomorrow 'Wow'...<p>

When he got home he closed his apartment door leant against it and sighed in contentment. 'Someone seems to be on cloud nine' came the voice of his daughter and Castle's eyes shot open. 'Alexis I have a date with Detective Becket tomor-'  
>'-You what!'<br>'I have a-'  
>'I heard you dad, I'm just so excited for you'<br>'Thanks, well I need your help, what should i do?'  
>'Take her to a dinner and walk in Central Park'<br>'...That is a great idea. Where did you get so smart?' he said as he fondly tousled her hair.  
>Alexis then ran upstairs to get planning.<p>

'Hey Lanie, it's me did Kate tell you...No...Her and my dad have a date tomorrow...No don't kill her... yet. Anyway I think we should head over and take her shopping and get her dressed up...Yea I'll be there at 11 tomorrow...Thanks Dr. Parish...See ya soon.'

The next morning at 11 Detective Kate Beckett was lounging on her couch watching old reruns of Temptation Lane when she heard a knock at her door, she shut off the television and stood up to answer the door. The sight on the other side of the threshold surprised her. 'Alexis...Lanie...What are you doing here?'

* * *

><p>sorry it's kinda short<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Previously in A little game of tag

The next morning at 11 Detective Kate Beckett was lounging on her couch watching old reruns of Temptation Lane when she heard a knock at her door, she shut off the television and stood up to answer the door. The sight on the other side of the threshold surprised her. 'Alexis...Lanie...What are you doing here?'

* * *

><p>15 minutes later Kate was dressed in a pair of jeans a plaid button up and a jacket hailing a cab to take Lanie, Alexis and herself shopping. She was pretending to be unwillingly going but she was unsuccessfully hiding a grin. 2 hours later they had found the perfect dress and went to get something to eat. After a nice lunch the three girls headed back to Beckett's apartment and sat around and talked until 4 when they started to get Kate ready. They sat her down in her bathroom and debated how to get her ready. Alexis did hair and make-up while Lanie coordinated accessories and jewelry.<p>

An hour and a half later her hair was curled and put up in a tight not at the top of her head with a few loose pieces framing her face. Her makeup was delicate with lipgloss, minor face make up, green and brown eyeshadow eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a tank top and sweats while Lanie picked out her accessories. By the time Lanie was done it was 6:15 they ate a little snack and at 6:30 Beckett got dressed. She put on the dress, she had picked it out and she loved it. It was Kelly Green came to mid thigh and was draping. It had sleeves that went down to her elbow that were flowing and loose and her upper arm was bare as the sleeve connected only at her shoulder and elbow. It was perfect for her. She wore her mother's necklace a white colored bracelet and her wisdom ring white hoop earrings and her silver handbag. She was wearing white heels with matching green buckles on the toe part.

Meanwhile Alexis sent her dad a picture of the color of the dress and he picked out a coordinating tie. After seeing it was green. He picked out his favorite suit, he only wore it on noteworthy occasions. The special thing about this suit was that it was a crisp white color. He put on the white pants and his white dress suit and then picked out a tie that matched with Kate's dress color. Then he put on his suit jacket and grabbed a rose from the vase on the table and departed from the apartment.

When Beckett came down the stairs completely ready both Alexis' and Lanie's jaws plummeted towards the ground. Lanie was the first to verbalize. 'Sweetie you look stunning' she then leaned in to susurrate into Kate's ear. 'He's going to want you sooo bad' to which Kate blushed. Lanie then exited the apartment. Then Alexis startled Kate by racing up to her and giving her a big hug. After a moment of surprise Kate wrapped her arms around the younger girl and hugged her back. Alexis pulled back and said 'Kate you look so pretty. My dad won't be able to stand it' Kate's face reddened again then Alexis continued with a glint in her eye. 'I'm going over to my friends house so I won't see you tonight but good luck.' Kate's blush increased and Alexis exited to go to her friends house.

* * *

><p>Also a little short. Again I'm sorry.<br>Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously in A little game of Tag

Then Alexis startled Kate by racing up to her and giving her a big hug. After a moment of surprise Kate wrapped her arms around the younger girl and hugged her back. Alexis pulled back and said 'Kate you look so pretty. My dad won't be able to stand it' Kate's face reddened again then Alexis continued with a glint in her eye. 'I'm going over to my friends house so I won't see you tonight but good luck.' Kate's blush increased and Alexis exited to go to her friends house.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Castle arrived at her house. He had a rose in his hand and was prepping himself to knock on the door. The anomalous thing was, he was a lady's man, utterly enchanting and cool around women but going on a date, which was probably not even a date in her conception, with Beckett had him sweating bullets. He finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door and with that he got the wind knocked out of him and was completely breathless.<p>

Now many of you may think that's utterly cliché but he was struck breathless for a different reason than most. The cliché version is that he is awed by her pulchritude, which was true, but Richard Alexander Rodgers was breathless because of the effort. He never expected Kate to get that dressed up for him. And when she said 'hey Rick' he knew she wasn't dressed up for Richard Castle, the writer that so many girls yearned for, she was dressed up, she had put so much energy into this for him. Richard Alexander Rodgers. Rick, just Rick and one day he hoped he would be her Rick. He stood there looking at her for a few moments with utter adoration in his eyes and she just stood there blushing and smiling shyly. When he finally said something it was the perfect thing. 'Kate Beckett you have no idea how long I have yearned for this day' She just smiled and let him lead her to the car.

They headed to a nice italian restaurant and dinner was great. Rick was a perfect gentleman and neither of them stopped smiling all night. After he payed for dinner he pulled out a bag that Kate had not spotted, which she thought was baffling, after all she was a detective, but the night had distracted her. He pulled out a pair of her jeans, a long sleeved green top the shade of her dress and her leather jacket with a sly smile. 'How...What...Alexis!'  
>'Yup, go get changed.'<p>

Kate surfaced from the bathroom wearing her clothes and the boots Rick had also supplied and gave him her dress and shoes. They went back to the Ferrari and he put the dress in a garment bag. He had also changed. He was now wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a black v-neck with his white leather jacket. They pulled up to an entrance to Central Park and he got out and opened Kate's door. He then lead her out into the park. After a few minuets of walking she wrapped their arms together and leaned on him as they walked. They came to a secluded area with a park bench and they sat down. The whole night had been full of small talk and flirting but Rick wanted to actually talk to her. He began with a simple question.

'You cold?'  
>'No... It's so pretty out here, it reminds me of the park that was near my house as a kid, me and my mom and dad would go out there and watch the sunset and just be in each others presences. After she died I never went back out there. It wasn't the same with out her.' A single tear rolled down her cheek. Rick leaned in and wiped it from her face. She turned and smiled at him.<br>'Thank you Castle, tonight was wonderful' His face fell at the mention of Castle, he knew her walls were going back up, and there was only one way to tear them down again, he had to open up for her to even consider doing the same.

'When I was still with Meredith we would take Alexis out to a pond near our house. It was her favorite place to go as a kid. When we divorced and we moved she missed that pond so much. Every house after that one I tried to get near a pond. The real-estate agents thought I was crazy. Then one day, before I married Gina, she realized that I had been trying to get her a pond and she told me that no matter what I got it wouldn't be the same, because she didn't have a mom. Then when I married Gina we moved into a house near a pond and I thought she would be happy but Gina would never go out there and Alexis was still disconsolate.'

'Now she's 17 and she still wants a pond, and a mom. I'd do anything to make her happy but Gina was more for her than me. I married her because I wanted Alexis to have a mom. I guess I'm telling you this because I wan't you to know that if we continue to do this, date, I will never do that. I won't marry you for Alexis, I wont date you for anyone's happiness but my own and yours. And Kate, I have liked you from day one but its progressed so much. The first year, I'll admit, was just about getting in your pants but after that it changed. I watched you with Demming and then fell back on Gina, but every time I saw her I wished it was you. Then we came back and went through so much. We kissed, we almost froze to death you got shot. Then I told you I loved you. You lied about remembering. You told me. We fought but we worked through it. We solved your mothers murder and we are the best partners ever. But I want more than that. I want to stop imagining I'm with you and actually be with you.'

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in A little Game of Tag

Then I told you I loved you. You lied about remembering. You told me. We fought but we worked through it. We solved your mothers murder and we are the best partners ever. But I want more than that. I want to stop imagining I'm with you and actually be with you.'

* * *

><p>'Kate Beckett I've said it once and I will say it a million more times, and it will never loose meaning, I love you. Not Meredith, not Gina, not any of my fan-girls none of them...you.'<br>By that time Kate was crying and Rick wasn't sure if they were sad or happy tears until she said with a watery smile.  
>'Not Nikki Heat' and although it was supposed to be a joke he caught on to the one shred of doubt and uncertainty behind her joke and answered her with pure seriousness radiating from him along with love. 'No, Nikki Heat is not you. Nothing like you. And if I had the choice I'd take you. You are extraordinary. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are the only one for me and I hope you feel the same about me. KB will always be extraordinary.'<br>'Rick' she said with guilt in her eyes and he panicked 'Yes?'  
>'I'm sorry...' The long pause had him muttering 'no, it's ok you don't have to feel the same way I just thought, I expected...I guessed. wrong I -<br>'CASTLE' she yelled and he stopped 'Let me finish'  
>'oh-well but' at the look she gave him he continued 'oh kay'<br>'As I was saying, I'm sorry I've waited so long, but...Rick I love you too.' And his eyes lit up his chest swelled and he broke into a huge smile and then dived at her and they had there first non-undercover kiss ever. And it was so different than anything either of them had ever imagined, and yes both of them had imagined their first real kiss before, but different in a good way. Unlike the undercover kiss it was soft and gentle, and unlike the others it was full of real passion and they both new that it was real, it was real. They both wanted it, and they both smiled and pulled back and Kate said.  
>'Rick, will you hold me?' She said and shivered. 'Always' he replied and picked her up and lead her back to the car.<p>

* * *

><p>That night he took her back to her apartment and scheduled another date. After a few dates though that stopped happening and they shared an apartment. A year later Rick proposed and they moved to a nice house near a pond. They had three kids, and all of them loved the pond as much as Alexis had. The only difference is the family never had to move. They never got separated. Rick and Kate never got divorced and they lived together till they died. They lived to ripe old ages and died together in bed. Neither lived another day without the other and the whole family gave the credit to one game of Tag.<p>

* * *

><p>The End unless you want a follow up and have an idea. Thanks. And don't forget to Review and Read my other stories. Thanks guys.<p> 


End file.
